thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope Timer
Please do not use this tribute without permission of SirEatAlotISTK. Thank you!!!! Name: Hope Timer Age: 14 Weapons: Whip, if she doesn't get one, she will use her extremely sharp fingernails District: 0 Alliance: Loner, or an alliance that is full of young, defenseless, tributes. Height: 5'5" Personality: Hope is very manipulative and silver-tongued. For Example: she can walk into the Careers camp, kill half of them them, and tell the survivors that it was in their best interests. She is very mean and hurtful, and she specializes in ruining a person's life with a conversation as short as 10 minutes. Too people she hates, she will be an absolute bitch too (which she is also very good at) Hope is stubborn and won't give up in breaking a person until they do. Backstory When Hope was born as a little girl, she was the sweetest thing, always helping her mother around the house and never giving her mom any more trouble than she needed. Her mother bragged about Hope, calling her an Angel child and showing her off to anyone who cared. Then she learned how to talk... and her beautiful velvety voice eventually was used as a tool. A tool to hurt others. "Mark, how are you so ugly." My voice makes the eyes of the boy I was talking to glaze over. I continue my tirade for 15 minutes, everyone hastily covered their ears as they realized that it was I who was talking. Mark was already under my spell and too far gone to get away. When I get to school the next day, Mark doesn't talk, he just sits and stares into space. That is my favorite activity, using my voice to cause others pain, or to make some weaker minded people to practically worship me like a god. (That was the first thing I did when I got to school, all my teachers love me.... I wonder why.) "GO GO GO,"my father pushes me and my brother out the door of our house. "NEVER COME BACK" My father, drunk once again, is convinced that I'm a witch and that my brother Corthom is a warlock. I sniff as my father goes back inside the house. "Go back in there," I layer my voice with my power as I turn to my brother, who I've found is strangely resistant to my abilities the year before. He shakes his head but looks like he's about to explode. I grin savagely. "Go" Another two years pass, which I spend in an orphanage. I find out that when my brother went back to that accursed house, my father killed him, and the Peacekeepers killed HIM for murdering an innocent. Reaping day... got to go Strengths: She is very manipulative and silver-tongued. She is good at using her whip and she isn't fazed much by pain. She can recognize plants and animals easily. Weaknesses: It's hard for her to make alliances because of her ability to break people apart and to ma- (well, you know what I mean by now) She is absolute trash at using anything but her whip and is a bad swimmer. She is also not the most intelligent person, mostly relying on looks, not brains or brawn. Category:SirEatAlotISTK's Tributes Category:District 0 Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:14 year olds